This invention relates in general to solar energy collection and, more particularly, to a collector of generally flat plate character for transference of solar heat to liquids.
The present invention contemplates the provision of a relatively elongated generally flat collector having a coextensive compartment subdivided into a plurality of discrete channels each internally containing a multiplicity of insulators for developing tortuous liquid flow from the normally upper end to the lower end of said collector whereby water flowing therethrough is subjected to solar heat transmitted through an upper plate for absorbing such heat with consequent temperature elevation so that the water discharged from said collector may be utilized from any of a multitude of purposes by reason of the received energy.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a collector for solar heat which is of markedly simple construction, being comprised of a limited number of inexpensive durable components, and which may be easily used by the average individual.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a solar heat collector of the type generally stated which may be of any predetermined size for co-ordination with the area available for presentation of the collector and for the ultimate purpose of the absorbed energy.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a solar heat collector of the type stated which incorporates a body designed for facile disposition upon a sun-exposed inclined surface permitting of gravitational liquid flow therethrough for heat absorption and, hence, temperature elevation during such flow.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a solar heat collector of the type stated which is uniquely constructed so as to be of relatively light weight for facile handling; which may be disposed in compact form for ease of transportability, as well as storage in limited space.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a solar heat collector of the type stated which in operation does not require the services of an attendant; which through its unique construction is resistant to breakdown and is, hence, fully reliable in usage; which is formed of sturdy elements so as to resist damage from environmental conditions so as to be useful throughout the range of normally encountered weather conditions.